


It's Called Observing

by JoshNeku



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, sort of hints at GhiraLink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link takes a nap after Skyview temple. Ghirahim stumbles upon the slumbering hero. What does he do when his enemy is in such a weak position? Take it how you want. R and R, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called Observing

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up while taking a nap on the couch one day and I had to smile at the idea of Ghirahim doing this. :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy the randomosity that is this story. XD
> 
> I don't own Legend of Zelda. :/

He was tired of walking. The temple had taken a lot out of him.

The hero found a tree where he could climb onto a branch out of harm's reach and take just a short nap to recharge himself.

He tied his shield and sword onto a branch above him, ignoring the faint blue glow as Fi tried to tell him something.

Link stretched out on the branch, know that with his natural cat-like balance he wouldn't fall off, and rested his arms loosely across his stomach as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

* * *

Ghirahim grumbled to himself as he walked through Faron woods, still stinging about his loss against the sky child.

The demon lord swatted at the butterflies flying around him as he growled, "When my master awakens this place is the first to go."

He stopped when a leaf from a tree fell in his hair and he picked it up, staring at it, before he gazed up at the tree.

He could smell someone up there; someone familiar.

Ghirahim summoned his black rapier and disappeared in a shower of red and white diamonds, reappearing seconds later on a branch with his weapon raised to strike only to pause at what he saw.

The sky child, Link, was asleep on the branch without a care in the world.

_It's as if he believe he's safe from attack…_ Ghirahim thought as he contemplated what to do. _Maybe I should give him something to worry about._

He raised his sword to strike-one quick blow to the head or heart and it would all be over—but he stopped again.

Ghirahim became frustrated with himself.

Why couldn't he kill the brat?

With an annoyed sigh, Ghirahim relinquished his weapon and crouched down in front of Link, staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"You're weird, you know that, boy? Sleeping out in the open where monsters or even I could attack you."

Ghirahim couldn't help his nature; demons were curious beings.

He stretched out his hand slightly, touching Link's hair and moving it out of the boy's face.

The wind shifted, blowing behind Ghirahim, and Link also moved slightly, his nose twitching.

Ghirahim dropped something on Link and vanished as the hero slowly opened his eyes.

Link glanced down when he felt something on his hands and picked up a thornless red rose that had a note attached.

'Well, you sure are cute, napping like that. But next time make sure you return to the sky, little sky child

-Ghirahim'

Link blushed at the note before rapidly glancing around for the demon.

He saw no one.

Quickly, he strapped his sword and shield back on before leaping down from the tree and heading to the nearby bird statue so he could return back to Skyloft.

Ghirahim watched the hero go from the deepest part of the tree before he gave a predatory smile.

It's not stalking, it's called 'observing'.

**Author's Note:**

> You keep thinking that, Ghirahim, but you were watching him sleep. And you sorta follow him wherever you go. :3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Read and Review, please. :3


End file.
